Around the history of the world
by Atsui-Chan
Summary: Recueil de ficlet, sur l'Histoire, post-WW2, sans vraiment de pairing en particulier et sans personnage vraiment principal.
1. Allemagne, année zéro

Bonjour bonjour ! C'est la première fois que je post sur fanfiction alors excusez mon inexpérience au niveau de la présentation...

Alors, que je vous explique le concept de cette «fic», voilà quelques jour que je doit réviser mon bac (oui ma vie est très intéressante...) et j'ai eu une idée saugrenue pour me motiver à réviser (surtout l'histoire d'ailleurs...), je me suis dis « Tiens mais pourquoi ne pas écrire des fics sur Hetalia sur mes exemples de cours ? ».

Voilà, donc vous trouverez ici un recueil de ficlet sur des événements historique, en espérant que ce ne sera pas trop ennuyeux pour vous ! La plupart seront d'ailleurs sûrement de l'Angst, mais j'éspère quand même faire un peu d'humour dans ce monde de brute ~

* * *

**Allemagne, année zéro.  
**

Rien. Voilà tout ce qu'il restait de Berlin. Ludwig était à genoux face à ce qui avait été le Reichstag, encore debout mais surplombé d'un drapeau rouge. Rouge comme le sang de ceux qu'il avait fait couler, mais surtout rouge comme la couleur de ceux qui venait de le faire capituler. Autour de lui, des décombres, des soldats soviétiques, des femmes tentant tant bien que mal de ramasser les pierres sous les ordres de ceux de l'Est, son frère gisant au sol presque mort. Et Ivan l'obligeait à regarder tout cela, plutôt que de l'achever maintenant, il devait attendre, de se faire déchirer et partager par les vainqueurs. Il s'était résigné, il s'était rendue à l'évidence, toute la gloire passé qu'il avait pu avoir, les rêves de grandeurs et d'empire puissant qu'on lui avait mis dans la tête, tout ça c'était envolé. Envolé sous les bombes qui avaient ravagé les villes allemandes, ravagé par les actions d'Ivan, qui se délectait de sa souffrance. Tout ce que Ludwig voyait à présent, c'était ce que cette guerre qu'il avait lui-même enclenché, sous un coup de folie certes mais qui était de faute, avait anéantit plusieurs peuples, voir même avait anéantit le monde. Il se pris la tête dans les mains, des mains tachées de sang et s'empêcha de pleurer, il venait de perdre, mais il avait encore sa dignité et il ne ferait jamais le plaisir à la Russie de le voir en pleure. Alors que ses yeux étaient fermés et enfouis dans ses mains, une image lui vint, celle de Feliciano. Il n'était pas dans le même état que lui, grâce à son frère il avait pu éviter d'être entraîné en enfer à cause de Ludwig. Et dans un sens, cela rassurait l'allemand, c'était lui qui avait tout déclenché il devait en subir seul les conséquences.

La nation allemande, si grande autrefois, était à genoux, dominée par la Russie de plus en plus mégalomaniaque, en pleine repentance de ses actes, sachant que jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner ce qu'il avait fait et que jamais les autres ne lui pardonnerait . Cependant, en voyant le désastre et le chaos autour de lui, il se promis une chose et bien avant que les alliés ne se le dise ; plus jamais ça. Plus jamais autant de souffrance et de cruauté, c'est ce qu'il se jura au cœur de Berlin, ce jour là, le 8 mai 1945.


	2. Sad News From Korea

Bon, ben voilà j'arrive enfin avec mon 2ème chapitre qui comme vous vous en doutez avec ce titre, traite de la Guerre de Corée. J'aimerais avant de commencer dire un grand Merci à Mey51 et Obaa-Chan qui m'ont donné mes premières review ! Pour les nom, Im Young Soo c'est Corée du Sud (qui est sûrement assez OOC) et Kim Myung Han est Corée du Nord. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! /o/

* * *

**Sad News from Korea**

Ils étaient face à face, Im Young Soo venait d'échanger une poignée de main avec son frère du Nord, Kim Myung Han. Pourtant les deux nations se haïssait toujours autant et ce n'était pas parce qu'Alfred leur avait fait signé une armistice que tout redeviendrais comme avant. Ces trois ans de guerres qu'ils avaient chacun mené pour leur idéaux ne s'effacerait pas comme ça. Pas avec un signature sur un papier officiel. Im Young Soo croisa le regard de son frère, un regard froid qui lui hurlait _« Je me vengerais de toi ». _Cette guerre les avaient changés tout les deux, eux qui étaient si fusionnel, à présent ils se serait entre tuer sans vergogne si ils s'était retrouver tout les deux seuls dans cette pièce. Pour la Corée du Sud, cette guerre fratricide avait été causé par les occidentaux, mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait en vouloir à Alfred qui l'avait libéré du joug impérial de Kiku, et il lui resterait dévoué quoi qu'il se passe.

Kim Myung Han, s'essuya la main sur son uniforme après avoir rendu sa poignée de main à son frère. Il refusait toute tentative de paix. Son frère et ses amis capitaliste avaient ravagé son territoire. Si seulement il s'était retrouvé seul avec lui, il l'aurait tuer à mains nu, comme il aurait du le faire pendant ces trois années de guerre. Les yeux de Kim Myung Han fixèrent ceux de son frère du Sud et il vit dans ces yeux un éclat de vengeance, qui se retrouvait sûrement dans ses propres yeux, car c'était un promesse silencieuse qu'il faisait à son frère. Sa vengeance proche malgré cette paix factice que le capitaliste l'avait forcé d'accepter et avait forcé son frère Yao à accepter aussi. Ils ne resteraient pas sur une défaite, la Corée du Nord en était certaine, ce 27 juillet 1953 était peut-être une défait pour Kim Myung Han et ses alliés mais ils n'avaient pas perdu la Guerre contre les impérialistes.


End file.
